The Serpent's Treasure
by Lachesis Stenophrys
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter kills the Basilisk. When Fawkes heals Harry, the phoenix's tears had a magical reaction when it came into contact with the basilisk venom, not only negating the harmful effects but also causing it to mutate and start altering Harry's DNA. Find out what happens to Harry as this Twist of Fate changes his life forever. Creature Harry HP/OC


**For those of you who have seen my profile and are interested in reading my Naruto story, I'm sorry to say it has been put on hold as this story has been invading my thoughts for the past few weeks and has blocked and new ideas for Naruto: Konton no Ryū. So I've decided to start this story in hopes to free up some space in my head for my other story, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**This will not be a slash or a Harry x multiple girl fic. The main pairing is strictly Harry x OC. Harry will be smarter and stronger but not right off the bat, it will take time. Harry will also learn faster.**

**Severus and Slytherin House will hate Harry in the beginning but will warm up to him.**

**And lastly Sirius will be freed so Peter will be captured and prosecuted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I'd very much like to.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Spells"_

_'Thinking'_

**_"Parceltongue"_**

**"Scary voice talking"**

* * *

><p>A twelve year old Harry Potter lay on his back where he collapsed from the basilisk venom spreading through his body. <em>'Looks like this is the end of the road for me, at least I saved Ginny.'<em> Harry thought, his vision darkening. He had just told Ginny to flee the Chamber of Secrets and to not look back. Ginny Weasley was Harry's best friend's, Ron Weasley's, sister. For the past year, the basilisk had been terrorizing Hogwarts, petrifying muggleborn students on the command of Voldemort, one of them was his friend, Hermione. Voldemort had been possessing Ginny with his dairy, using her to open the Chamber and unleash the basilisk on Hogwarts while slowly stealing her life and magic to bring himself back. After find out where Ginny was, Harry and Ron took Gilderoy Lockheart, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, to the haunted girls toilet on the second floor where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was located. Harry got separated from Ron by a cave-in caused by Lockheart when he tried to erase their memory, but the charm backfired, erasing his own memory. Harry proceeded deeper into the Chamber where he found an unconscious Ginny and Voldemort who had corporeal body but was not quite alive yet. Voldemort, after taking Harry's wand, called the basilisk and ordered it to kill Harry. It was then Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix familiar, came to help, bringing the sorting hat and blinding the giant serpent. Harry lost the basilisk after leading it through the pipes in the Chamber. After heading back to where Ginny and Voldemort was, Harry pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the sorting hat as the basilisk reappeared. Harry fought the serpent, eventually killing it by stabbing it through the roof of its mouth. Unfortunately when Harry stabbed the serpent, one of its fangs pierced his right arm, injecting the potent venom into his system. Harry used the basilisk fang to stab Voldemort's diary, thus destroying the phantom. Now here he lay dying, with Ginny staring at him with wide eyes.

Hearing a soft musical trilling, Harry looks to his right and sees Fawkes standing over the wound on his arm, dripping tears onto it. Slowly but surely, Harry could feel his strength returning and his body felt warm and tingly. _'That's right, phoenix tears can heal almost any injury!'_ Harry thought, staring at the phoenix in wonder. Harry sat up and said, "Thank you, Fawkes," and the bird trilled in happiness. Turning to Ginny Harry said, "It's alright, Fawkes healed me. Lets get Ron and go back to the castle. Grabbing his wand, Godric's sword, the destroyed diary and the sorting hat, Harry and Ginny walked to the door where they first entered the Chamber, Fawkes choosing to sit on Harry's shoulder. **_"Open."_** Harry hissed at the door, opening it to reveal an anxious Ron and an obliviated Lockheart.

"Blimey Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked, taking in Harry's disheveled appearance.

"I fought and killed the basilisk, got bitten by the said giant snake, saved your sister and then got healed by Fawkes." Harry said nonchalantly, "Voldemort was behind this as well." he added after a moment of thought.

"What happened to Lockheart?" Ginny asked, pointing at the obliviated professor.

"And who are you?" Gilderoy asked, looking at Ginny.

"he took Ron's broken wand and tried to obliviate us, but the charm backfired on him. Now how do we get back up there?" Harry said, looking at the pipe they came down.

"Just say 'stairs' in parceltongue, it's what Tom did." Ginny stated.

"Who's Tom?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. When you mix the letters of his name around you get 'I am Lord Voldemort'." Harry said to Ron. turning back to the pipe, Harry hissed, _**"Stairs,"**_ and stairs appeared, spiraling up back to the toilets.

At the top of the stairs, the head of houses and the headmaster stood waiting. "Good heavens, are you four alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the three students' and professor's filthy appearance.

"We're fine, but Lockheart isn't. He took Ron's wand and tried to obliviate Ron and I, but as you can see, the spell backfired and erased his own memories." Harry said.

"Harry my boy, would you be willing to come with me to my office and tell me what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, or would you prefer to take a shower and go to bed?" Professor Dumbledore asked in a gentle voice.

Harry thought for a moment then said, "I'll come with you, professor."

"Very well then, follow me. I see that Fawkes has taken a liking to you." Professor Dumbledore said, looking at the phoenix on Harry's shoulder.

Fawkes trilled happily, rubbing against Harry's cheek. "I owe him my life. If it wasn't for Fawkes, I'd be dead." Harry said, stroking Fawkes' chest.

"I see. You can tell me the rest in my office." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling gently.

* * *

><p>Inside the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore waved his hand at the sorting hat, levitating it to its resting place, then sat at his desk. "Have a seat Harry, lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked, pushing the bowl of candy towards Harry.<p>

Placing the sword and diary on the headmaster's desk, Harry sat down and took a lemon drop saying, "thank you, Professor."

"Now, can you please tell me what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked and for the next half an hour Harry proceeded to explain what in the Chamber from when he and Ron heard what had happened to Ron's sister to when they came back out.

"My body still feels warm and tingly from when Fawkes healed me." Harry said, finishing his tale.

"Well my dear boy,it is probably your boy adjusting having basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your system. It's never happened before so no one knows what will happen, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Thank you for telling that, you've given me much to think about. You can go and shower and get some sleep, here is a permission slip to be out of bed." Professor Dumbledore said, handing the slip to Harry, smiling gently.

"Thank you Professor, will you announcing what happened to the school?" Harry asked, getting up.

"Let me think about it first, you will find out tomorrow. Now off you go, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you. Goodnight Harry." The headmaster said as he ushered Harry out the door.

"Goodnight Professor."

As Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ron and Ginny waiting for him. "Harry, what happened while I was down there?" Ginny asked when she saw Harry walking up to them.

"Let me shower first, then I'll tell you." Harry said, walked up to the dorms. Grabbing his toiletries, Harry headed to the boys' dorm showers. Stepping into the shower, Harry let the needles of hot water wash away the blood, dirt and tension from his body while he replayed the events down in the Chamber. _'It's been a looong day. Honestly, how do I end up in these situations?" _He thought as he grabbed his soap and shampoo. Sighing, he decided to think about it later. After Harry finished showering and got dressed in his pajamas, he went back down to the common room. Sitting on one of the sofas, Harry looked at Ginny, "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Tell me everything." Ginny said.

So Harry once again explained what happened in the Chamber. When He finished, he said, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I've had a long and stressful day and I don't want to think about it anymore." And with that, Harry went to bed to try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Harry couldn't see where he was, though it felt as if he was in a cave or cavern, judging by the stony ground. He could hear the sound of scales moving on the stones as well as hissing. Harry could now see two small glowing sapphire orbs moving closer. Looking closer at the orbs, he could see they weren't orbs, but a pair of serpentine eyes!<em>

**"Ssssoon you shall be complete."** _a voice hissed out._

Harry awoke with a jolt, sweating heavily. Grabbing his glasses, Harry looked at the time. **7:42 am**. He sighed, _'Just under five hours of sleep.' _He thought. "Stupid dreams." Harry muttered quietly as he got up. The tingling sensation he felt since Fawkes healed him was more intense this morning, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"morning Harry, did you sleep well?" someone asked.

Harry turned to see Ron also getting up. "No, but considering what happened last night, I'm surprised I did manage to fall asleep." He said, getting dressed.

"True, the nightmares from that story you told us last night will haunt me for a while. If I hadn't seen the dead basilisk after you opened the door, or the shed skin at the entrance of the Chamber, I would've thought you were exaggerating." Ron stated as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Half an hour later, the professors and headmaster came in. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore will tell everyone what happened last night?" Ron asked, watching the professors take their seats.

"I don't think so, but me might. I asked him that last night and he said he would think about it, but I'm not sure." Harry said, looking at the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet the Great Hall. "Good morning everyone, I have some good news for you. The mystery of the Chamber of Secrets has been solved and the danger has passed. The culprit for the petrifications was a basilisk, sealed in the Chamber by Salazar Slytherin Himself. As for the Heir, it was You-Know-Who. he was possessing a student, who will not be named, and using the student to unleash the basilisk on the castle. As to who defeated the basilisk and You-Know-Who was none other than Harry Potter himself with the help of Ronald Weasley, whom I award sixty house points each for courage and bravery in the face of mortal danger and forty points to Hermione Granger for figuring out that it was the a basilisk before being petrified herself." A round of applause burst out from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables and the headmaster raised his hand again for silence. "I ask that you not question Harry and Ronald for details about what happened as it was quite traumatic for them and I'm sure they do not wish to relive the events.  
>"Now, thanks to the combined efforts of Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape, the restorative drought was completed and administered yesterday and all the petrified students have made a full recovery. Please welcome back those students." Professor Dumbledore said as the doors to the Great Hall opened.<p>

Harry and Ron turned to the students walking into the hall. When they saw Hermione, they got out of their seats as she rushed towards them, giving Harry a big hug while exchanging an awkward handshake with Ron.

"It's good to have you back Hermione." Harry said, looking at her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"It's good to be back." Hermione said, smiling back at him. Her expression changed from happy to curious as she looked at Harry. "You're glowing, Harry." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Mate, you have this green aura around you." Ron said, staring at him with wide eyes.

Harry looked down at himself and saw the aura Ron and Hermione were talking about. As he did so, Harry noticed the tingling getting stronger and felt himself getting pulled into his subconsciousness.

"Harry!" Was the last thing He heard before collapsing.

* * *

><p><em>Harry found himself once more in the cave or cavern, this time it had light so he could how large the cave was. It was twenty meters in width and forty meters in length with stalagmites and stalactites scattered around the the cave, hanging moss growing on the walls and roof, and a large spring to one side. Sitting on his coils was a creature with his upper body that of a man and his lower body that of a snake. His skin was slightly tanned and had one inch long ivory claws gleamed at his fingertips. His hair was straight and black, and was shoulder length. The scales on his tale had the pattern of the Western Diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus Atrox*) in shades of red and black. His ears were pointed and the same color as his scales.<em>

**"What are you?" **_Harry hissed, noticing he could only speak in parceltongue._

**"My name is Proteusss Ssstratosss, and I am a Naga, asss are you. The lamia and the naga are the sssame** **creature**(1).** Do not panic my Princccee, for you were dessstined to become one of ussss. twelve yearssss ago a prophecccy wasss made, _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' _It wasss you he marked and it wasss hisss undoing when he unleashed the basilisk this year and it wasss the basssilisssk venom and the phoenix tearsss that changed you. Next to nothing isss known about lamiasss and Nagasss alike. While we are not immortal, we can live thousssandsss of yearsss and we are impervious to most spells, but we can be killed. We can ussse magic like humansss and we have the basssilisssksss deadly ssstare which we can activate and deactivate at will, jussst focusss your magic into your eyesss. You will find that all ssserpensss will choossse to help you over the Dark Lord. If you have any other quessstionssss, jussst call out my name and I will bring you back to thisss dreamssscape and I will anssswer whatever I can. For now, you mussst wake."** _Proteus hissed, explaining what had happened to him as well as giving him more to think about._

'I'll ask Professor Dumbledore about the prophecy.' _Harry thought. _**"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know if thisss isssn't jussst a dream?" **_Harry asked suspiciously._

**"It isss good that you are cautiousss. You will have your proof when you wake up." **_Proteus hissed approvingly at Harry's cautiousness._

**"Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Thank you for telling me thisss, Proteusss." **_Harry hissed, closing his eyes as he focused on waking up._

**"You're welcome, my Princccee. I shall sssend you the clothing of our kind." **_W__as the last thing Harry heard as he faded from the dreamscape._

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry noticed the scents, he could smell potions, salves, smelling salts and dozens of other indistinguishable scents though two stood out and were close, fire and ash on his right with lavender and parchment on his left. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione walking away from his bed in the school infirmary. "Well that's weird." Harry said. He noticed his voice was a deeper. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was indeed a naga, as Proteus had said. the patterns and colors on his scales were different to Proteus' scales. Proteus' scales took after the Western Diamondback rattler and were red and black while Harry's scales took after the Bushmaster (Lachesis Stenophrys*) and were green and black. <em>'So Proteus was right, cool.' <em>Harry thought.

"Harry, your awake!" Hermione called out as she and Ron walked back to him.

"Well considering that my eyes are open and I'm talking to you, I would believe so.' Harry replied with a cheeky smile. "What's the time and how long was I unconscious for?" He asked a moment later.

Hermione maturely stuck her tongue out at him. "It's seven thirty am and you've been here for three days. Can you tell us what happened?" she asked Harry.

"The basilisk venom and phoenix tears reacted to something in my DNA, altering it, which caused me to transform into a Naga." He said.

"Blimey, that must be shocking, kinda like what happened to Hermione with the pollyjuise potion." Ron said.

"Sort of, but unlike Hermione's transformation, mine is permanent so I'm stuck like this. Also while it is shocking, I'm not really surprised, since crazy things always happen to me. I wouldn't be surprised if something happens during the holidays. Although I must admit I like some of the changes. Physically I feel better than ever, I feel stronger, I don't need glasses anymore and my sense of smell is probably on par with that of a snake, snakes hunt by sense of smell. My mind is also sharper, I think faster so I can probably learn more quickly and I'll probably plan ahead instead of rushing into things without thinking." Harry said. After a moment he asked, "Can have a mirror? I want to see what I look like."

Hermione wordlessly gave Harry a mirror. Looking at his reflection, he noted absently that his features had changed, making him look fifteen or sixteen, but most of his attention was focused on his eyes. They were the eyes of a bushmaster, though the color was the same hypnotizing emerald green. "Whoa, the eyes are really something, aren't they?" Harry murmured. Just then Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary.

"Harry my boy, how are you feeling?" The headmaster asked, walking to where the three students sat.

"I'm doing alright, considering what's happened. there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Harry. Turning to Ron and Hermione, he asked, "Could you please give us a moment?"

"Yeah, okay. We'll be out side if you need us." Ron said as he and Hermione got up to leave. When the doors closed, Harry turned to the headmaster, "Do you know of the prophecy about me?" Harry asked quietly, looking at his hands.

Professor Dumbledore regarded him for a minute, then with a weary sigh he asked, "Where did you hear about?"

"While I was unconscious, I had a dream of sorts. In my dream there was an older naga, he explained some things and told me a prophecy. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' _He also said my transformation was destined, the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' are the abilities that all lamia and naga have. Our bodies are naturally resistant to magic like a basilisk, we can use a basilisks deadly stare at will and we have larger magic cores than humans. Combine all that with the fact that we can use magic like witches and wizards, you get a very powerful creature. Does that explain everything?" Harry said, watching the headmaster. "When will I be released?" He added after a moment.

"Yes, I believe that is all for now, you may go catch up with your friends for breakfast."

Harry smiled and thanked the headmaster. Grabbing his wand, Harry slid across the floor, making his way out of the infirmary to where Ron and Hermione waited. "Lets go to the common room, I need to get some stuff." Harry said, closing the door.

"What do you need?" Ron asked, a little confused

"I need fresh clothes and stuff I need for my classes." Harry deadpanned.

"Right, didn't think of that." Ron said, looking sheepish.

"Well, lets hurry up, so we can get breakfast." Hermione said impatiently, turning and walking to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron looked at each other before shrugging and moved quickly to catch up.

Upon entering the empty common room, Harry slid quickly up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Moving to his trunk, Harry saw a giant bat hanging from one of the posts on his bed and a large package on the covers with a note tied to the package. Grabbing the note, he saw it was from Proteus.

_Here are your new robes,  
>as promised.<br>The bat's name is Andolain, a Vampyrum Spectrum Maxima(2),  
>they grow as large as the giant fruit bat. He now belongs to you.<br>Give him a drop of blood to bond with him._

_Proteus_

Putting the note down, Harry used a claw to pierce his finger. Moving to Andolain, Harry presented his blood finger to the bat. Andolain lapped up the blood on his finger and the bat's eyes flashed emerald green for a moment, notifying Harry that the bonding was complete. Opening the package, he found a black muscle shirt, a green collared mantle(3) with black serpentine patterns and a matching wand holster. After putting them on, Harry headed back downstairs to where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Where did the mantle come from?" Hermione asked, Ron nodding his head in agreement with the question.

"I found it on my bed." Harry said, "Breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go." said Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry enter the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, making his way to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares and mutterings of the other students. At the table, Harry looked at the seats. "Hmm, this isn't going to work." He said. Seeing Ron's confused look, He explained further, "I can't sit. I have a 14' tail which makes it impossible to use full benches and chairs. So I'll have to eat at either end of the table." Harry moved to the end closest the the doors of the Great Hall where Seamus, Neville, the twins Fred and George, and Ginny were seated. Ginny and the twins recognized Harry instantly, Ginny looked shocked while Fred and George grinned. Seamus and Neville looked at Harry curiously as he settled at the end of the table.<p>

"Who are you?" Seamus asked.

Harry stared at Seamus, clearly amused. "Take a guess. No? I'll give you a hint. Last time you saw me, I looked three years younger." Harry said. Neville's eyes widened a few seconds before Seamus' as they realized who he was.

"Harry!?" They exclaimed loudly. Harry, Ron and the twins laughed at everyone's reaction. "Yup, the one and only." Harry said after calming down.

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"I was bitten by the basilisk and the headmaster's phoenix healed me. The phoenix tears and basilisk venom reacted to something in my DNA, altering it. This form is the end result. I'm a Naga." Harry shrugged, no long surprised.

"That's insane!" Seamus said.

"Crazy thing always happen to me, so I just learned to go with the flow." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Hey Potter, looks like you really are a freak."

Harry stiffened, then turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking as he and his goons walked towards him. Harry glared balefully at Malfoy causing him to freeze. **"Shut your mouth Malfoy, or I'll shut it for you."** Harry hissed menacingly.

"When my Father-" Malfoy started but Harry quickly interrupted.

"Is that all you can do? Run to daddy when something doesn't go your way?" Harry glared as Malfoy flushed red with anger, but Harry continued, "You're nothing but a coward, all bark but no bite, I should know. Remember our detention last year in the forbidden forest?" At that Malfoy paled, his anger long forgotten. "Get out of my sight, I have no patience for cowards. I killed a 60' basilisk with nothing but a sword. Your father doesn't scare me in the slightest." Harry sneered, turning back to his food as Malfoy and company fled back to the Slytherin table, cowed.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"Yes, that very impressive." The twins agreed in sync. Harry just smirked and continued to eat.

"what classes do we have today?" He asked, looking at Hermione.

"we have double Potions in the morning, and Charms and Transfiguration in the afternoon." She said.

Thanks, can I borrow your notes to catch up?" Harry asked and was met with silence. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him.

"What? I don't need to give Snape more ammunition against me, you know what he's like." He said.

Hermione smiled and nodded, giving Harry her notes. "Yeah, sure. Here they are."

"Thanks. I'll give them back after class." Harry said, flipping through the notes.

* * *

><p>Potions, Charms and Transfiguration turned out to be very interesting. Harry managed to squeezed out ten house points and a compliment from the potions master for a perfect brewing. In Charms and Transfiguration, Harry was in top three to master the spells. As the students filed out of the Transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay a moment.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to offer you a permanent residency at Hogwarts over the holidays as you cannot return to Privet Drive in the muggle world." She said.

"Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it. I was never happy at the Dursley's. Will I be staying in the dorms?" Harry asked, smiling at the professor.

"No, you will be given living quarters like the other Professors that will be refurnished to fit your new form. They will be ready when the other students head home for the summer."

"Thank you Professor. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, Mr. Potter, that will be all." Professor McGonagall said, dismissing Harry.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?" Hermione asked as Harry came out of the classroom.

"I've been offered residency here at Hogwarts because I can't return to the muggle world. I don't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore." Harry said, "Come on, lets go to dinner." He added as he turned and slid towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week past with a small incident involving the head of the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy, and Harry ended getting Lucius to free their house elf, Dobby. It was now the last day before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry closed for the summer. Everyone was in the Great Hall for the Announcement of the House Cup.<p>

"Thank you all for another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I shall now announce the winner of the House Cup this year." said the headmaster. " In fourth place with three hundred and fifteen point is Ravenclaw!" Applause filled the hall. "In third place with three hundred and sixty two points, Hufflepuff!" More enthusiastic cheering filled the hall. "In second place with four hundred and twenty points, Slytherin!" Gryffindor burst into a deafening round of cheering and applause. "Which means in first place and the winner of the House Cup is Gryffindor!"

"Yeah! we won again!" Ron yelled, clapping.

"Well I did get about a hundred points this week." Harry smirked at Ron.

"Prat." Ron grumbled but Harry could see he was grinning and laughed.

They partied late into the night where there was drinking, gambling, snogging, the whole shebang. It was after midnight when they all finally turned in for the night.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to the carriages when Harry said, "I'm going to miss you guys. Keep in touch, yeah? And if I can, I'll come visit. If not, I'll see you when we get our school stuff for our third year."

"we'll miss you too and we'll write as often as we can. I don't think you'll be able to visit me, because I live in the muggle world and I'm going somewhere during the summer. So I'll probably see you when we get our school stuff." Hermione said, giving Harry a hug. They had reached the carriages by now.

"Yeah, we'll definitely keep in touch. I'll talk to mum about you visiting because we'll be trying to visit my oldest brother, Bill, in Egypt. If you can't visit, like you said, we'll meet up in Diagon Alley." Ron said as he and Hermione climbed into one of the carriages.

"See you later, guys." Harry waved as the carriage left for the train.

"Bye, Harry." They called out.

Making his way back to the castle, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore waiting outside the entrance hall.

"Good morning Harry, how are you today?"

"Good morning Professor, I'm fine thanks."

"Good. I'm here to inform you that your living quarters are ready. I take it you would like to see them? I've taken the liberty of collecting your stuff from your relatives' place and brought them here."

"I'd like that, Professor. And thank you for getting my stuff from the Dursley's." Harry said gratefully as they headed to the shifting staircase.

"You're most welcome my dear boy. Now it is near the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk corpse is yours to do what you will with it." The headmaster said as they came to a picture of a snake on the second floor. "Ah, here we are. We had this portrait of a Bushmaster as I'm sure you recognized in case you wanted to set your password in parceltongue."

Harry was thinking of a password as he contemplated the serpent. _**"My passssword will be 'Ssserpent King'."**_Harry hissed.

_**"Very well, ssserpent kin."**_The bushmaster accepted and swung open. Harry's quarters were quite spacious, the sitting area had three large sofas that he could coil on and had a large fireplace with a fire burning. The color scheme was in Gryffindor red and gold, with the Gryffindor lion mounted above the fireplace.

"The door to your left is the master bedroom, your room, and the one on the right is a guest room."Said Professor Dumbledore, pointing to the two doors at the back of the lounge.

Harry opened his bedroom door. The bed was a king sized four poster double bed with two built in ornate wardrobes on either side. The room was nearly symmetrical. The left side would mirror the right side had there been a cabinet next to the bookshelf instead of door. On the other side of the bookshelf in back left corner was a desk with an ink pot and some quills. The right side had the same setup as the left. Opening the the door, Harry saw it was his bathroom. The bath was like a swimming pool. There was also a large shower, a basin and a toilet designed so I could use it easily. "Thank you, Professor. This is perfect." Said Harry, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome, Harry. I'll leave you to settle in then. I'll see you at lunch time." Professor Dumbledore said, before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>The first few weeks had been pleasant for Harry and he was at his desk, working on his summer homework when he suddenly recalled the last thing Proteus had said.<em> 'He called me Prince. I need to speak to him.' <em>Harry thought, lying on his bed. Focusing his magic, Harry hissed out, **_"Proteus."_ **Before slipping into unconsciousness.

**"You called for me, my Princccee?" **_Proteus hissed as Harry opened his eyes._

**"Yesss, I have two quessstionsss for you. The firssst isss why do I look between fifteen and sssixteen?" **_Harry asked._

**"That isss becaussse naga age fassster than humansss until we reach full maturity, then we more or lesss ssstop aging altogether. We are fully matured at the age of sssixteen, ssso when you are sssixteen, you will look about twenty five." **_Proteus hissed._

**"Okay. The sssecond one isss why do you call me Princccee?"**_  
><em>

**"Ah. That isss a little harder to explain. About three thousssand yearsss ago, one of our ssseersss gave a prophecccy three yearsss after we defeated a powerful dark wizard known as the Krotan. He wasss the firssst human ssspeaker. _'Our King shall rissse... but he will not be born ssserpent kin... and he mussst find hisss Queen, locked in the Ssspeaker'sss sssanctuary and oncccee guarded by the Ssserpent King to take hisss throne... for the Krotan shall rissse again and only together will the Krotan dessstroyed for good...' _Doesss that sssound familiar?"**

_Harry sighed. _'I called it.' _He thought. _**"Yeah, it doesss. The 'King not born ssserpent kin' isss me, the 'Ssspeaker' wasss be Sssalazar Ssslytherin, the 'sssanctuary' isss the Chamber of Sssecretsss and the 'Ssserpent King' wasss the basssilisssk. Very well, prepare for war. I have a feeling that Voldemort isss the Krotan reincarnated and I fear we only have two or three yearsss before he isss resssurected. Tonight I shall have the basssilisssk harvesssted the hide and venom sssent to you. I want the hide crafted into armor and have two sssetsss crafted differently, one ssset for me and one for my Queen. Get asss many goblin forged weaponsss asss you can and imbue them with the venom. It isss time for usss to come out of hiding." **_Harry hissed to Proteus._

**"At once, my Princccee. It shall be done." **_Proteus hissed as Harry closed his eyes to wake up._

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes and looked at the time. <strong>12:20 pm<strong>. He had ten minutes to get to lunch, so he got up and left his quarters for the Great Hall. Harry got there the same time as the professors. Harry was quiet during lunch, hardly eating. Halfway through, the headmaster asked, "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"Lets finish eating first, otherwise you won't be able to finish eating." Harry said gravely as he put his knife and fork down. Once everyone had finished, Harry began. "There's another prophecy, foretold about three thousand years ago that is only coming true now. _'Our King shall rise... but he will not be born serpent kin... and he must find his Queen, locked in the Speaker's sanctuary and once guarded by the Serpent King to take his throne... for the Krotan shall rise again and only together will the Krotan destroyed for good...' _sound familiar?" by the time he finished, the professors were pale.

"W-what is the Krotan" Professor McGonagall stuttered out.

"The Krotan was a powerful and cruel dark wizard. He was the first human parcelmouth, Voldemort's ancestor. I also believe that Voldemort is the reincarnation of the Krotan." Harry said quietly.

"How did you find out about all this?" the headmaster asked.

"The same way I found out about the other prophecy." Harry said and told them about his meetings with Proteus.

"Are you sure he's real?" Professor Snape sneered, clearly not trusting Harry's word.

Harry sighed, sending a mental picture of Proteus' note to Andolain. "My familiar given to me by Proteus will bring a note from him." Harry said as Andolain came in with the note. Andolain landed on his out stretched hand and Harry gave the bat a chicken leg after hand the note to Professor Snape.

"Well it seems Mr. Potter is telling the truth." The Potions Master grunted and Harry snapped.

"I have never told a lie. Withheld the whole truth yes, but lie? Not once. Maybe if you let go your petty grudges, you would see I'm not the 'attention seeking brat' you think I am, you damned git!" Harry said scathingly, his voice growing progressively louder until he was shouting at the end. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you to help me harvest the basilisk and I was willing to compensate you for helping by giving you parts of it for your potions but maybe I shouldn't seeing as you have some personal vendetta against me!" With that Harry turned and stormed out of the Great Hall, cursing in parceltongue.

Professor Snape stood up and slowly walked to the exit of the hall. "where are you going, Severus?" the headmaster asked.

"To think."

* * *

><p>While Harry was ranting, he paid little attention to where he was going and found himself at the entrance to the Chamber. <em>'I need calm down. Maybe freeing my Queen will help.' <em>Harry thought. _**"Open."**_Harry hissed, and the sink disappeared into the floor revealing the way into the Chamber. He slipped into the pipe and quickly made his way the main chamber where the dead basilisk lay. Moving to the statue of Salazar, Harry hissed, _**"Ssspeak to me, Sssalazar Ssslytherin, greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four."**_And the mouth opened. Climbing into the mouth, Harry pulled out his wand and said, _"Lumos." _And the basilisk's lair lit up. At the back of the lair was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Well isn't this surprising." Salazar smirked, and Harry glared.

"Open up, before I blast you to pieces. I know you have one of my kind locked up." Harry said.

"Such disrespect. Tell me why I should let you in." Salazar said, his smirk falling from his face.

"I hold no respect for the one who imprisoned the Princess of the Nagas." Harry stated, his eyes narrowed.

"A loyal subject in search of his monarch" Salazar said haughtily, his smirk returning.

_**"Wrong. The Princccee in sssearch of hisss Bride."** _Harry hissed, raising his wand at the portrait. _**"Now open up. I don't think you're protected againssst parcccelmagic."**_At that Salazar's eyes widened.

"Very well. To release her from the crystal, place your hand and say 'Release' in parceltongue." The portrait of Salazar said as he swung open.

Upon entering the chamber, Harry saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her scales were those of a Mangrove Pit Viper(Cryptelytrops Purpureomaculatus*) and her hair was just as black as her scales. Her outfit consisted of a short, frilly skirt, a bikini styled top, frilly cuffs and a tempered gold tiara. Placing his hand on the crystal, Harry hissed, _**"Releassse."**_And the crystal glowed briefly before disappearing. She appeared sleeping. Harry moved closer, brushing away a strand of hair caressing her face and she sighed, leaning into his hand. As Harry gently picked her up, she snuggled into his chest unconsciously seeking the warmth his body produced. Harry carried her out of the hidden room, careful not to jostle her, with a parting glare at the founder's portrait. He took great care making his way out of the Chamber and took the sleeping naga to his rooms, placing her on his bed. Harry decided to carry on with his homework while he waited for the female Naga to wake up.

It was half an hour later when he heard her groan. Harry turned to see her sitting up and looking around, before she looked at him. When Harry's eyes met hers, he was captivated. They were a dazzling ruby red, and were just as captivated by his eyes. He heard her gasp and a light blush colored her cheeks. "beautiful." Harry whispered. She blushed harder and looked down, and Harry snapped out of it. Blushing and clearing his throat, Harry asked gently, "May I have your name, Princess?"

"Thalia Stathis." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is my first chapter. For those of you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like about it or feel free not to read it.<strong>

**No flames please, constructive criticism and/or praise wanted**

*= **All Naga scales are based on Pit Viper snakes and the scientific name will be given when the pattern is first mentioned**

1= **I know that the Lamia and the Naga are two different monsters from two different cultures, but for this story they are the same creature**

2= **The original vampyrum spectrum is too small for my needs of this story, so I created a cousin spicies that grows to the size of the giant fruit bat**

3= **The mantle looks like the Adept's Mantle from Titan Quest**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please<strong>


End file.
